Here Until Eternity
by only breath
Summary: Ten drabbles, ten beautiful moments in the life of the relationship that was never meant to be. You fill in the blanks; this is Impressionism. .:for whirlwinds of watercolors:.
1. Undeniable

**U: Undeniable**

Hermione Granger runs home in the bleak winter's night, wanting to forget.

Icy rain and warm tears blend in a messed-up mixture of emotions. There are no stars tonight, and the only lights are of the blinking orange streetlights that only slightly illuminate the puddles of rainwater on the road. Her high-heels are tricky little things on the gravelly road, along with the blood red dress that Hermione once loved. Now, she rips off half the bottom part and tosses it into the river. The shivering girl watches with fascination as the fabric floats angelically down into the river that's black as night.

Hermione Granger feels undeniably free. She deserves better than Ron.

And that's exactly the thought that allows her to hold her head high as she walks barefoot through the quiet, rainy road, scarlet high-heels in hand.


	2. Higgs Boson

**H: Higgs Boson**

Life can be confusing at times, but most of the time it's as simple as breathing. Life is a never-ending sticky web of lies, conflicts, love and chance meetings, but when you focus on just a single part of the web, simplicity awaits.

Simplicity. Hermione likes the sound of that. To her, it would mean time alone. Time away from her never-ending work on Higgs Boson particles, away from baby showers and weddings she attends jealously, away from the strange sort of obligation women have to stay out there in the dating world.

Simplicity is not Hermione's forte, and Draco's arrival on her doorstep just adds more strands to that stupidly, complexly, wonderfully complicated web of life.


	3. Annoying

**A: Annoying**

Hermione thinks it's annoying how she's so trusting. So optimistic. So willing to embrace those that she once swore never to speak to again.

Draco thinks it's the best part of her, and she trusts him enough to walk through the cold London parks with him by her side. She is uncomfortable, because this all new, just like the passing from autumn to winter. Children shriek and run, oblivious to the challenges that will await them with age. All the birds flew home long ago, but that's okay. Hermione was made for the night, when the moon watches over her and the stars sleepily drift in and out of focus.

Slowly but surely, she eases into the black folds of night and Draco's fascinating tales, finally discovering that her trust really is the best part about her.


	4. Catastrophic

**C: Catastrophic**

As the days pass, phantom hands begin to tug at the frayed edges of a once well-ordered world that is now beginning to collapse.

The ghosts of Draco Malfoy's past catch up to him, and everybody knows that it's impossible to scare away ghosts. They linger, either screaming in his mind or softly whispering in the background. To clear the future and continue the present,Draco must first face his demons; his ghosts; those little secrets that never left him.

That's why he says sorry on behalf of the entire Black family to a million hardened faces and hardened souls. His family's reactions will be catastrophic, but for now, Draco knows he must do this, and Hermione watches on with a proud beam.


	5. Voiceless

**V: Voiceless**

Voiceless conversations are the best type there is. These are the conversations when two people who have taken a look in each other's soul know what the other is silently saying. Hermione and Draco read each other like a book after their dates,when they are tired and happy. Everything is given away by body language, the crinkle of the eyes, the curve of the lips.

According to Draco, Hermione Granger is the most interesting book in existence and he wouldn't give her away for anything. She is a priceless gem, an opal that shines brighter than the rest.

He tells her this in their voiceless conversation, and she kisses him, and Draco wonders why it took so long for him experience this type of euphoria in a world so full of opportunities and hidden joy.


	6. Withholding

**W: Withholding**

Hermione is withholding something.

Draco can tell.

He watches as she pours the ashes into the winds, her tear-streaked face watching as the dust forms shapes in the air. Her hair whips around her head like a halo and the smell of sea and salt is lovely. This, they both know, is the perfect place to say goodbye to Hermione's favourite uncle. She is an angel, but she's sad, and so Draco is sad.

He engages her in silent conversation and they bare their naked souls in this wonderful seaside farewell.


	7. Dinnertime

**D: Dinnertime**

They say that three things you never mention at the dinner table are sex, politics and war.

Maybe that's why the Malfoy/Granger dinner is falling apart; steaming platters of the richest, most delectable food are forgotten as the two adult males at the table yell at each other about sex, politics and war. Spit flies everywhere, little bits of food are landing in the all the places they shouldn't, and Hermione is not happy.

All she and Draco can do is watch as steam practically pours out of their fathers' ears, while Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger have the good grace to look mortified.


	8. Yellow

**Y: Yellow**

It doesn't take long for them to move forward.

Hermione's wedding dress is yellow. It's the most marvellous yellow she's ever seen, so bright and happy yet dark and determined at the same time. She chooses yellow because she wants a unique wedding, and she and Draco are a unique couple.

White rose petals gather around her feet as she walks down the aisle, her father linked around her arm and a bouquet of lilac flowers clasped in her sweaty hands. She is nervous, but excited and happy, and she wishes she could capture this moment in put it in a bottle.

_Hermione Malfoy_… she likes the ring of that.


	9. Elusive

**E: Elusive**

Neither the Granger nor the Malfoy family is happy with the marriage, but when angry parents confront their children, they are like unskilled fishermen attempting to grab a hold of those slippery, elusive fish. Hermione and Draco lead a quiet, private existence, and their love never runs out.

When children come along, the married couple feel nothing but bliss, and they know that there really is such thing as heaven.

They're living it.


	10. Impertinent

**I: Impertinent**

There is a saying Hermione learned when she was in an impertinent toddler lost in her own wonderful world. She never thought about it twice, but it stuck with her until her elder days. It cannot be translated into English, but Hermione perfectly understood its meaning the first time she heard it.

She does not remember what language it is, nor its original word, but the English meaning flashes in her mind like a neon light.

_You bury me._

It expresses the wish to die before one's partner or family member, so that they won't have to go through the sadness ofothers' deaths.

Hermione whispers this wistfully as she stands before Draco's tombstone, wondering why he never granted her wish.


End file.
